Dear Mum
by WeasleyMarie
Summary: A series of letters Rose Weasley writes to her mother, Hermione Weasley. Mentions of Rose-Scorpius, James Sirius-OC and Albus-OC


September 8th 2017

Dear Mummy,

I'm sorry I haven't written to you since the first day, I know I said I would but I've been busy with everything at Hogwarts by the way they have the old version of Hogwarts a history! Oh and they have this mural of you, dad and uncle Harry! It's amazing yet kinda creepy at the same time. Anyway my classes are just brilliant, especially since Al is with me despite being in a different house.

I've been meaning to ask you, how's Hughie dealing with this? Is he been hanging with Lily a lot? I hope he has, you know mummy he told me he was going to miss our little fights *insert little sad face* Please can you give him a cuddle from me? And can you give one to daddy too? Oh and Lily and Aunt Ginny….

I've made a few friends well I suppose they're my friends, they're just the girls from my dorm who I hang with really: Ciaran (it's Irish!) Finnigan, Danielle McLaggen, Padma (the second) Lockhart and of course Lucy lives with us! I don't think we're all going to be friends for our time here since we all have clashing personalities! But perhaps I can make some new friends…

James, Fred and Louis have been showing us around (along with Domi whenever she's not with her ''girlfriends') So far I have only walked into the wrong classroom once Al has though, about 20 times already poor boy.

Oh Merlin mum I've just remembered I promised I'd go help Al with his potions homework (2nd time I've had too) so I best cut this letter short. I miss you loads mum, tell dad and Hughie I miss them both as well oh and I love you loads and loads Mummy.

~Rosie Posie xxxxxxx

* * *

September 8th 2018

Dear Mum (Sorry it's not Mummy, Lucy told me I should act more mature now I'm a second year)

The start to the year has been great! I know it's only been a week and a day since I left home but I still miss you and dad loads and loads.

I still haven't spoken to the girls in my dorm after what they did at the end of last term, still have a pink streak in my hair but it's alright I've been hanging with Al and his mates now don't get mad but one of them is Scorpius Malfoy, he's nothing like his father though trust me mum! He's kinda sweet and nice but still a jerk at the same time…

Anyway did uncle Harry tell you? James got Gryffindor seeker! We threw him a little party in the room of requirement, yes I know don't look at the letter like that mum! It was Fred's idea (which I was totally against by the way) it was a fun party none the less.

I was paired up with this girl from Slytherin today in potions and she is so bloody rude! Her name is Annalise Hallows, she reminds me a bit of how dad describes Draco Malfoy. She's just so egh and I hate her already oh and I don't have any eyebrows anymore thanks to her and her stupid half blonde half pink hair.

So Mum.. you know you love me and you know that muggle bookstore I use to love? Any chance you could buy me a book? And a couple of bags of flour as well!

Love you Mum,

~Rosie xxxxxxx

* * *

September 8th 2019

Dear Mum,

Bonjour! Je m'appelle Rose Jean Weasley! Teehee Annalise has been teaching me French since we got back here you know it's crazy to think she's my best friend now, she's still a cow though (don't tell her I said that). School's been great so far despite Scorp blew up a cauldron and Al got us four kicked out the library.

Do you fancy possibly taking Hugo back home? You know I love him and everything mum but oh my word he won't stop bugging me and Anna! He even asked me where the boys loos were yesterday, I'm a girl I don't even know where boys dorms are! But I guess I can take some of it… you know he's scared that dad won't be proud of him for being a Hufflepuff, I really think you should get dad to write to him I know it would mean so much to him.

Remind me to NEVER go out with someone. James has this girlfriend (or did) called Calli and he cheated on her with Al (who didn't know she was going out with James since it was a secret relationship) so he was heartbroken and merlin mum it's just not my cousin… Uncle Harry needs to come and knock some sense into him!

I know how early it is to ask but can Anna stay for the summer? She needs to ask her parents but we can't put her in a room with James at the burrow (not that you would but you know…) Their relationship is kinda bipolar, like yours and dads once was.

I'll write to you soon, love you.

~Rosie xxxx

* * *

September 8th 2020

Hey Mum it's Rose, your ginger daughter. Going back has been a little tough this year… me and Anna have befriended James, Fred, Louis and Domi since Scorpius and Albus still won't talk to us after we set their beds on fire last year. You know I've only just realised how weird it is that I'm a Gryffindor and my three best friends are all in Slytherin.. well my best friend is.

James says hi by the way, he's sitting next to me right now chomping on the sausages Winky made.. oh speaking of Winky can I still help you on the fundraiser for S.P.E.W? I have some great ideas and so does Anna! Okay well her ideas consist of selling pink and purple hair dye.

Mum, is it normal for boys to stare at me? And I mean like constantly or am I just that ugly? This boy (Mason) has been staring at me quite a lot and it's kinda scaring me, isit anything to worry about? I know your not the best where boys are concerned but you're the only hope I've got well besides Tori who drenched me in water the last time I asked her about boys.

James wants moi to tell you that he loves you, so does Domi and Fred and Louis and Hugh, okay you get the idea we all love and miss you they are just lazy bums who know I'll tell you for them anyway it's first lesson now so I gotta go, I'll write to you next week! Love you mum.

~Rose xxxx

* * *

September 8th 2021

Hey Mum It's Rose (obviously) quite a few things have happened in this last week: Anna dunked Al's head in a toilet for trying to kiss her, Scorpius dyed her hair purple (which she still has now), I cut my hair and dyed it blonde (don't worry it looks amazing!) James has a new girlfriend, Lucy's boobs grew (how I'm not sure) and Me Anna and the boys blew up the library!

O.W.L.s begin in a few weeks and I'm scared as hell do you have any tips on how you survived? Because me and Anna are so not going to make it through this year without some sort of strategies and so far all we've come up with is study all day and night (which basically means we'd never have any social life.. and also no sleep.)

Okay I'll write to you soon, Quidditch practice now!

~Rose xx

P.S. Sorry it's short I didn't have much time!

* * *

September 8th 2022

Dear Mummy,

I know you and Dad don't approve of me dating Scorpius still but could you still give him a chance? After all he is best friends with Al and James so he can't be that bad can he? Oh speaking of James he's finally admitted to liking Anna! Talk about taking his time, eh?

Aaaaanyways I was wondering if you're not busy on Saturday if you'd meet up with me and Hugh at the three broomsticks? I'll pay for drinks! I just need to see you and hug you since we didn't exactly say goodbye very nicely.

Love you Mum,

~Rose x

* * *

September 8th 2023

Mum!

Final year at Hogwarts! I know you still don't like looking after your granddaughter while me and Scorp are studying for our N.E. , but I love you for it and I know you still think I'm a stupid teenager for getting knocked up by a Malfoy but hey at least you and Draco can spend some time together! ….too soon?

Anna says hi by the way oh and did you know James got her a promise ring? It's so sweet of him and and! He told her he loved her, well it was during a fight when he said it, was something along the lines of ''Your bloody annoying and petty, Anna but I love you so much!'' it was just so cheesy yet sweet at the same time.

I hope my little baby is doing good, give her a cuddle for me will you?

Love you Mum,

Rose (Your daughter who loves you very much, even though your not that proud of her)

* * *

September 8th 2034

Hello, Mum.

It's Rosie, I know I haven't exactly been the best at sending owls this year but with your granddaughter is going off to Hogwarts soon so naturally I've been very busy with helping her prepare.

You heard about Anna and James? They were finally able to get pregnant! I'm so thrilled about it! Anna told me that even if James says no that I'm the God mother just like she's my little darling's God mother. She says hi by the way.

Scorpius wants to know if you'd like to come round for dinner soon, possibly? You know to celebrate our child going off to Hogwarts. It would lovely if you could bring Hugh since I haven't talked to him in a while. I miss you lot you know, I hope you'll all come.

I miss you loads, Mummy I hope to see you soon.

Your Rosie Posie xxxx

* * *

Thank you to the Anon who pointed out that I had the dates wrong! 3 it's all good now though. ~Ali.


End file.
